villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Durge
Durge was a Gen'dai bounty hunter active in the galaxy for almost two thousand years. Able to survive several near-death situations due to his Gen'Dai heritage and enhanced battle armor, he fought in several wars and collected a multitude of bounties. Over the centuries, Durge acquired a deep distaste for Mandalorians, and even killed their leader at one point. As a result of both personal tragedy and torture, he became increasingly mentally unstable. Tempted by the idea of killing Republic clone troopers, clones of the Mandalorian Jango Fett, Durge was recruited into the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. Given the rank of commander, he performed several key missions for Count Dooku himself, and led droid forces in combat on more than one occasion. History Clone Wars Durge was more than happy to accept the invitation of the Sith Count Dooku into the ranks of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which was at war with the Galactic Republic. Dooku would often team Durge up with the Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress. Battle of Ohma-D'un Durge and Asajj Ventress tested a new chemical weapon—Jenna Zan Arbor's swamp gas—on the Gungan inhabitants of Naboo's moon, Ohma-D'un. The toxin turned out to be very effective, particularly against Gungans, who died shortly after being exposed to the gas. Upon learning this, the two started making preparations for a full-scale swamp gas attack on Naboo itself. Soon after, a Republic strike team consisting of several Jedi (Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Glaive, and Zule Xiss) and several clone troopers, as well as the ARC trooper Alpha-17, arrived on the moon to investigate. Looking forward to battling Jedi once again, Durge revealed himself to his enemies as he clubbed down Kenobi with his magna bolas. He proceeded to attack the three other Jedi of the group, managing to strike all of them despite being stabbed in the gut with a lightsaber. He sustained yet another injury seconds later, when Alpha-17 shot him through the eye. Tiring of the battle, Durge called Asajj Ventress for backup. Not long after, she arrived with reinforcements and swamp gas, putting the Jedi at further disadvantage. While Ventress fought Obi-Wan Kenobi, Durge prepared to shoot the Jedi Master in the head. He was, however, interrupted by yet another lightsaber wound inflicted by Zule Xiss. Ordered by Ventress to oversee that the swamp gas attack on Naboo went as planned, Durge ran off, only to find the shuttles meant to bear the toxin destroyed. Outraged to see his plan foiled by the Mandalorian clone Alpha-17, Durge threw the commando into a fire. Before he had a chance to react, Anakin Skywalker hit him from the side with his own magna bolas. Shocked and injured, Durge fled the battle, vowing to kill Skywalker on a later occasion. Skirmish on Queyta Knowing that the Republic would attempt to track down the source of the swamp gas, Durge and Ventress set a trap on the volcanic planet Queyta. They used the antidote for the swamp gas to lure Jedi into an abandoned factory on a lava river, filled with Skakoans wearing explosive pressurized suits. Between themselves and the exploding Skakoans, they were confident they would be able to kill whatever Jedi the Republic sent. A team of five Jedi—Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fay, Jon Antilles, Nico Diath, and Knol Ven'nari—did show up on Queyta, and walked right into the trap. As soon as the Force-users revealed their presence, Durge shot one of the Skakoans, causing a mass explosion and severely damaging the factory, sending it sinking into the lava. However, Ven'nari used the Force to absorb most of the explosion, killing herself in the process. As Asajj fled towards her shuttle with the antidote, Durge flung Jon Antilles into the lava, instantly killing him, but melted away both his arms in the process. He then rushed at Fay and Kenobi, who had incapacitated Asajj temporarily and stolen the antidote, but was blown away by an explosion. As Fay was stabbed by the revitalized Asajj, the two escaped, leaving only Kenobi left with the antidote; they had been ordered not to kill him by Dooku. Battle of Muunilinst Four months into the war, Durge was sent to the planet Muunilinst, a major droid producer, to guard it against an eventual Republic attack. He was given command over an entire squad of IG lancers, swoop bike-mounted droids specialized in close combat with lances. The Republic army, led by Obi-Wan Kenobi, attacked shortly after, yet Durge remained calm, merely watching the battle from San Hill's command room. Hill expressed his disapproval of Durge's inaction, questioning Dooku's decision of sending him to the planet. Durge replied by choking the Muun leader, then proceeded to drive out with his lancer droids. He charged part of the Republic force head-on, killing several clone troopers and destroying many walkers. Having torn straight through the attack force, Durge and his droids took advantage of their being behind enemy lines by flanking yet another Republic group. Using mines, they destroyed all of the artillery in the group. The first real opposition came when Republic clone troopers mounted swoop bikes and counterattacked using similar lances. Durge charged General Kenobi's bike, but lost both his own mount and his lance in the process. As Kenobi sped towards him, Durge grabbed his swoop and stopped it with his bare hands, knocking Kenobi off. The two met in melee combat, Durge using the swoop bike as a club. Kenobi cut the bike in pieces, then stabbed Durge in the gut with his lightsaber. Durge found this comical, laughing loudly, then started attacking the Jedi using much of his weapon arsenal. Despite Durge's attacks, Kenobi chopped the Gen'Dai in half. Thinking Durge to be dead, Kenobi drove off. Durge recovered surprisingly quickly and headed to San Hill's command center, where Kenobi had just captured the InterGalactic Banking Clan leader. Durge charged into the room and was instantly met with a barrage of fire from clone commandos, knocking him down and ripping apart his armor. No longer restricted by his carapace, Durge took advantage of his extended reach and knocked down several clone troopers before lunging towards Kenobi. He absorbed the Jedi into his body, but Kenobi broke free by blasting the Gen'Dai apart from the inside using the Force. Duel with Grievous Six months after the beginning of the Clone Wars, Durge and Asajj Ventress were ordered by Dooku to search Trenchant Space Station for an unknown intruder. Unable to determine the location of their prey, they split up and attempted to trap it between them in the gallery section of the station. As Durge voiced his disapproval at the seemingly menial task, he was struck from behind by Grievous, Dooku's new subordinate, and flung through several items in the gallery. Even Ventress could not match the speed of the cyborg, and was knocked out. Durge recovered quickly and answered Grievous' onslaught with a punch that sent the cyborg general flying across the room into wall. That did little to slow him down, however, and he managed to behead Durge and strangled Ventress. Grievous proceeded to deliver their bodies to Dooku himself, who had arranged the fight to test the cyborg general's abilities. Not wanting to lose two faithful soldiers, Dooku made sure Durge and his Dark Jedi partner were given bacta treatment. Both then recovered shortly after. Prison riot plan Durge soon recovered, and as of 21 months after the Battle of Geonosis, he was still active on the battlefields. In 20 BBY, the Confederacy launched a series of attacks known as Operation Durge's Lance that targeted several worlds along the Corellian Trade Spine, but Durge's involvement with the operation, if any, is unknown. At some point after Operation Durge's Lance, Durge instigated a riot at the M'Bardi prison, hoping to attract Jedi to kill. Masters Kit Fisto and Plo Koon eventually showed up, trying to recapture all the escaped prisoners. After the Jedi had fought off several prisoners, Durge revealed himself by shooting missiles at the two. He then engaged Fisto and Koon in close combat while boasting about how his plan had worked. Both his arms were cut off, but thanks to his Gen'Dai physiology he was still able to subdue the Masters. As he strangled them, he was shot in the chest by an intervening prisoner. The Jedi took advantage of his surprise, escaping and trapping the bounty hunter in the lower levels of the prison, though Fisto remarked that such a confinement would not hold him for long. Trap in the Karthakk system Near the end of the Clone Wars, Durge and Xist lured Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker into a trap in the Karthakk system. Kenobi was frantically searching for Asajj Ventress, whom Anakin had defeated earlier in the war, which the duo took advantage of. Near the planet Maramere, Durge and a large number of battle droids killed the entire crew of a ship belonging to Xist's business rival, Drama Korr, while Xist tricked Kenobi into believing he would encounter Ventress on the ship. Kenobi and Skywalker flew straight into the ruse. Boarding the ship, they made their way to the bridge, where they were almost blown up by a cleverly placed thermal detonator. Kenobi was hit hard by the explosion; Durge immediately appeared, punching the wounded man repeatedly. He was stopped by Skywalker, who used the Force to impale Durge on hundreds of jagged metal pieces. Durge shrugged this off, but was electrocuted from behind by Kenobi. He proceeded to trigger some of the many explosive devices with which he had rigged the ship. Kenobi ran off to look for clues to Ventress's whereabouts while Skywalker engaged the Gen'Dai in combat. Durge overpowered the young Jedi, slamming him through a hangar blast door, but was severely damaged when Skywalker used the Force to send a large number of explosives at him. The following explosion tore off Durge's helmet, and launched him into a mindless fury. Skywalker exploited this and forced the bounty hunter into an escape pod. Again using the Force, the Jedi guided the pod into Maramere's star, defeating Durge once and for all. Category:Star Wars Villains